creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmperorinYellow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Slender Man page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 04:47, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey, just to let you know roleplaying is against the rules so try not to leave any weird messages on people's talk pages like you did with Cleric. Just be, like, a person. We had to ban roleplay since people tend to get pretty freaky with it. Same goes with that weird blog post. If you have a story then you should submit it as a story, not a comment, blogpost, or anything else. Those parts of the site are for legitimate discussion. If you'd like to know more about submitting a story just leave a message on my talk page ChristianWallis (talk) 08:41, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Rules Hub Hey, so remember when I said just be a normal person, yeah? Great job on that, just swell. You can keep being an edgelord if you want. We get around two a month so it's not terribly exciting. But I guess it's up to you if you want to actually be a member of the community, or just another hilarious jokester who's too much for us lot. I'll leave it up to you. Also, I can't believe I have to point this out, but the site rules are here . They are all written down using words that anyone can read. Hope that helps. ChristianWallis (talk) 12:49, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Pinches Nose, Sighs Deeply What do you want? I mean, seriously. What is the point of the messages you have left on my talk page. This is the Creepypasta Wiki, not a fantasy LARP session. No one is the king of anything. Is there something you need or want from me specifically? Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you not to spam my talk page and the recent activity page with your seemingly pointless—and as has been established as roleplaying—messages. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:46, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Blogs Hey, good to hear! And yeah, feel free to create a blog post welcoming yourself to the community. With blog posts the only major rule is no spam, and no using it to submit stories. And I'll go through and clear out your old posts. Also, if you'd like to submit a story I recommend you check out the Writer's Workshop first. It's a great place to get feedback and help, and everyone uses it including published authors, admins, and veteran users. It's also great to give feedback. Personally, I think reviewing and offering critique of other peoples' work is a great way to improve your own ChristianWallis (talk) 08:22, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Creepypasta Posting I'd suggest using the Workshop to get feedback before posting. Yes, your page can have as many categories as fit, but keep in mind the categories that cannot be added together, as per the rules. As for the other two questions, the Workshop will allow people to guage how the story feels before it is posted. ClericofMadness (talk) 09:12, May 5, 2018 (UTC) * An Alert from the Future Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2018 (UTC)